1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recipe holders and more specifically it relates to a recipe holder system for supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user during cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recipe holding devices have been in use for years. Typically, a recipe holder is a support stand that is positioned upon the countertop of cabinetry and supports a recipe document at a vertical angle. The main problem with these type of recipe holders is that they require the user to tilt their head downwardly to view the recipe. Another problem with conventional recipe holders is that the eyes of the user are at a significant distance from the recipe making it difficult to read the recipe.
Examples of patented document holding devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,381 to Harms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,652 to O""Brien; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,145 to Ando; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,111 to Godfrey et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,170 to Davis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,365 to Howard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,101 to Burris; U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,832 to Weight.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user during cooking. Conventional recipe holders do not provide a convenient method for supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user.
In these respects, the recipe holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user during cooking.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of recipe holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new recipe holder system construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user during cooking.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new recipe holder system that has many of the advantages of the recipe holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new recipe holder system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art recipe holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main body having a lower surface and an upper surface, a clip member attached to the main body, a vertical member extending upwardly from an upper end of the main body, and a horizontal member extending orthogonally from the vertical member. The vertical member and the horizontal member are formed for being received between the front lip and the lower edge of a door of a cabinet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a recipe holder system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a recipe holder system for supporting a recipe document at eye level for a user during cooking.
Another object is to provide a recipe holder system that is supported by a cabinet door.
An additional object is to provide a recipe holder system that allows a user to comfortably view and read a recipe document.
A further object is to provide a recipe holder system that positions the recipe document away from the cooking area.
Another object is to provide a recipe holder system that keeps a recipe document free from debris and damage.
Another object is to provide a recipe holder system that is compact in size to allow positioning of the holder within a conventional recipe box during storage.
A further object is to provide a recipe holder system that does not require a center vertical post within the cabinet to be properly supported.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.